


one-sentence fics part 1

by LugianBeforeSwine



Series: one-sentence fics [1]
Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LugianBeforeSwine/pseuds/LugianBeforeSwine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nezumi finally finds a worthy opponent; Inukashi is forced to come to an unpleasant conclusion; Shion tries to play Eve; and other snippets of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one-sentence fics part 1

**1\. angst**

There are nights when he doesn’t sleep, and the tears seeping into the pillow make him feel pathetic and weak, and yet he still can’t bring himself to return.

**2\. AU**

“I kind of thought it would be more…” he begins, and when Shion supplies “Space-y?” with a grin and a wink, Nezumi curses the lack of gravity for not allowing him to throw something at his companion’s head.

**3\. crackfic**

When Nezumi grabs Shion’s hand, Inukashi’s dogs yip in delight; she’s forced to believe that even her own dogs ship it, which is beyond stupid.

**4\. crossover**

While Nezumi tests his knives against Kuroh’s sword, Shion smiles and says pleasantly, “This is nice, isn’t it?”; Shiro nods happily and pours him more tea.

**5\. first time**

It begins with a burst of giggles (not good) and ends with two contented sighs (very good.)

**6\. fluff**

Privately, Nezumi thinks Shion has the most beautiful laugh he’s ever heard; publically, he’ll slap a hand over Shion’s mouth and then recoil when Shion inevitably licks his palm.

**7\. humor**

“You are not cut out to play Eve,” Nezumi says through his laughter, and Shion scowls and turns away, high heels clacking.

**8\. hurt/comfort**

It’s his first night back, and Shion won’t let him out of his sight; privately, Nezumi doesn’t mind at all.

**9\. genderswap**

“You’ve never worn make-up before?” Nezumi asks, and Shion shakes her head; half an hour and one minor make-over later, Nezumi reconsiders and thinks she already looked perfect without it.

**10\. UST**

It’s the fourth long look and accompanying sigh that sends him across the room; whether to smack Shion for being annoying or to kiss him for being adorable, he doesn’t know.

**Author's Note:**

> My fic 'Inner Beauty' is an expansion on #9. If you're interested, I would love for you to check it out!


End file.
